


Animal Crossing Part 2: Bunny Day and Passover

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Bunny day, Easter, Gen, Passover, danny is easily amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: These fics are just me writing about what's actually happening now. Oh well...
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Animal Crossing Part 2: Bunny Day and Passover

Tucker looked down at his Switch and, if it hadn't cost him so much, he might have snapped it in half. He'd been fishing. "Another egg! I hate this Bunny Day event," he said aloud.

"I hear you," Sam said, as her character on screen smacked a rock with a spade. "I don't even celebrate Easter." 

"Is it weird that I love Wisp?" Danny asked, he hadn't joined them on Sam's gothic island as he had spotted Wisp. "Everytime he thinks I'm a ghost it makes me laugh."

Tucker chuckled. "This just in ghost boy easily amused by video game ghost thinking he is a ghost."

"Alright that's that, I'm on my way now," Danny said, rather than respond to Tucker. "I am on the plane." Tucker's screen changed as Danny's plane came in. "Oh hey Sam how are you guys celebrating Passover?"

"Dad thinks we're going to have to come up with some creative ways of doing things, Mom thinks if we don't do things right then we'll not be keeping kosher," Sam explained as they watched the screen change and Danny's character walked through the gate in the airport. "Grandma says there's nothing closer to the Passover spirit than sitting in your own home terrified for your life. She then went downstairs to go bowling."

"Good old Ida," Danny laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I saw a post on tumblr with the premise of what Jeremy, Pamela and Ida are saying at the end there.


End file.
